Karissa
by Obsidian Composer
Summary: Karissa always knew about her heritage. Always knew of her mothers status. How could she not, her powers popping up every time she's emotional. Karissa is a daughter of Hecate & she hates every minute of it. Now she's at Hogwarts, discovering the old secrets that lay there. But can she discover the most important one before term ends.
1. Chapter 1: Karissa

**Thx for clicking on this story.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Rick Roirdon's works or J.K. Rowling's works. All I own is my story prompt.**

* * *

><p><em>Change is coming, it is not to be avoided but to be embraced. - Me, Myself, and I.<em>

* * *

><p>I could hear the laughter of the children as they played outside in the sprinklers, their joyous twinkles suffocating me. I allowed my emotions to be let out and now this happens. My cheek still stung from when Mistress Tims had slapped me for Ashley's now vomit green colored hair, claiming I had something to do with it. Thing is, I did. Not on purpose though, I would never do something like that on purpose, even if she was being an enormous brat, which she was. It just sort of happened, one minute I was looking up from the ground-she pushed me down-at her perfect blond hair in a bun, and the next it was a vomit green color. Makes since I am the daughter of Hecate, Goddess of magic, sorcery, witchcraft, crossroads, trivial knowledge, and necromancy.<p>

Yes I knew who my mother is, even if I detest her so. She never cared for me in any way at all, barely acknowledging my life in any way. Sometimes I just wish I could have a family that's proud of me, that doesn't treat like an outsider because of my powers, but no, I get a verbally abusive foster mother, and even more so verbally abusive siblings.

I sighed and rolled over in my cot, pushing those thoughts away from my head. Now I was staring at the peeling wall, it's bland color coming off in flakes with the slightest touch. I closed my eyes for a moment, my thin lips turning into a frown, before I opened my eyes again. My eyes widened almost comically as I saw the slip of paper tacked to the wall. I rose a hand up to the paper, gently grasping it and tugging it down. I unfolded it, now thoroughly anxious to see what it was.

Once I had the paper open it took me a minute or so to discover what it said, even if it was in Greek.

_July 10, 1997_

_Dearest Child,_

_I realize you are turning eleven tomorrow, and that I haven't been there for your life. I am sorry, but Zeus had forbid us Gods from talking with our children long ago. Anyway I have sent you a gift, two_ really._ You will find it very handy with what you are required for soon enough. Though I will send you another letter along with it explaining how it is used. I love you, never forget that, even during the darkest days._

_Forever loving,_

_Your Mother, Hecate._

Forever loving my butt. I snorted indignantly and crumpled up the letter, throwing it in my waste basket. Nice lie _Mummy._ Still could've been there, could've taught me how to use my powers in secret. I looked over to the wall again, suppressing the surprise I felt when I saw a square parcel sitting atop my bed. Calmly I walked over and sat down, pulling the gift on my lap. I examined it carefully, taking in the brown wrapping paper at the nice creases. I unwrapped the gift, only to come across two small boxes.

I looked down upon the gift Hecate sent me, the first box was black intricate gold patterns decorating it. The second box was a small gray box, only big enough to hold a necklace. I set my eyes on the first box, before reaching down and picking it up. I opened the box, and my jaw dropped incredulously.

A _stick_, she sent me a STICK. Like that would help. Though it was beautifully crafted, what with it's dark colored wood, silky, small little white lines curving from the point at the top to the thicker bottom, making a sleek handle. I gave it a little twirl in my hand, and out of the tip it shot a bright blue string of light. It twirled around my room before wrapping around me and fading lightly, leaving behind sparkles. Ok, that was impressive.

I snapped out of my awe struck state and looked to the other box, the one that was simple and grey. Setting the wand in it's box I put it down and picked up the other box. Opening it slowly, my jaw dropped yet again. Inside the box were four charms and a beautiful silver chain. The first charm was a golden bronze key, simple yet elegant at the same time, the second charm was a torch, it's design making it look as if it was flickering with every movement it made, the third charm was a solid gold crescent moon, and the last was a elegant crafted dark wooded wolf head.

It was beautiful, quickly I unclasped the back and put it around my neck. I looked down again at the package. Inside there were three other letters. Why three I only got two gifts. I reached for the first letter, opening it and finding the words written in ancient Greek also.

_July 10, 1997_

_Dearest Child,_

_I have sent you a wand, the dark colored stick, and I have also charmed it that whenever you want all you have to say is "Grow" and it will turn into a staff, the staff looks much like the one of the villains of the child's movie, Sleeping Beauty, I think it is called. I have also put a spell upon it to make it indestructible as well as to come back to you whenever it is thrown away by you or by some antagonist._

_It is a 12" long Bocote wood wand, a feather of the Moon Phoenix's tail. It's handle is made of solid magic extracted by myself from myself. It is purposely designed to help you with any type of spell or potion._

_Forever Loving,_

_Your mother, Hecate_

Looking back at the stick-no wand, I reminded myself, I picked it back up again giving it another twirl in my fingers, and again the blue sparks erupted from the tip and did the same as before, wrapping around me before fading into sparkles. So that's what it was.

"Grow," I muttered softly, holding the wand horizontally to my side, so if it did grow it wouldn't harm me. To my amazement it did grow, slowly expanding itself as if it were some type of mechanical object. When it was done growing it was at least 4' maybe a few inches taller, and again my jaw dropped in amazement. Ok that was cool. Hecate was right it did look similar to the villain's in the movie "Sleeping Beauty" it had the same spherical shape at the top and the same... ok that was all but it did look like it.

I looked back at the other letters, two of them are left but there were only one more gift. Giving a sigh I picked up the other letter, expecting it to be in Greek as well, it was.

_July 10, 1997_

_Dearest Child,_

_The second gift is a charm bracelet with four charms, each representing a specific meaning. The first is a bronze key, it represents the doors that will open in your life, it will also guide you through them and help you choose the right door. The second charm is a torch standing for the light that glows on the darkest of days, it burns when danger is near as well. The third charm is a golden crescent moon showing that the moon will always be there to help and love you, it glows softly when darkness is around. The fourth and final charm is a wolf head figurine, carved from the same wood as your wand. It's representation is specially designed for you. For you are an animagus. My last and third letter will explain what an animagus is._

_Forever loving,_

_Your mother, Hecate_

Ok that one explains the bracelet and it's silver chain, but what's an animagus. I get the word animal, so it must have something to do with animals, but what does the 'gus' stand for. Confused I picked up the third letter and opened it as well, not even questioning if it was Greek or not.

_July 10, 1997_

_Dearest Child,_

_In my last letter I had mentioned an animagus and that I was going to explain what it is in this final letter. An animagus is a gene in a certain type of blood, few have the gene and less can activate. If a witch or wizard manage to activate the gene inside them, they are able to change their form to one of an animals they are born with. For example, your father was an animagus, a black shaggy dog was he. I do not know what animal you are yet, but I do know that your animal within will be much like his, I don't know how much alike, I just know it will be similar._

_Transformation is easy, for all you must do is think of the beast inside yourself and let it out. It may take a few tries but trust me, you will succeed in the end. Never tell a soul Karissa, you must not speak of your animagus form and only transform around people when it is of a dire emergency. The Ministry of Magic will not allow it and you will be tracked down and killed, or worse, tortured to giving your secrets away. This ministry does not like any animagus escaping their grasp, as they keep charts on the ones they know._

_Forever loving,_

_Your mother, Hecate_

Ok that was a shocker. Looks like I'm an animagus, and that I have to keep it a secret from this Ministry of Magic, it's obviously a type of Government involving the magical spawn of Hecate. I stared at the letter one moment longer before putting it down and stepping back into the open space of my room. I closed my eyes in concentration, trying to find my inner beast and free it just as Hecate had said-er written. I could feel myself slowly moving closer to my inner beast until I felt as if I was right against it's cage. Doing as the instructions said I let it out.

The beast roared mightily controlling me as it jumped from it's confines. My eyes snapped open and I was surprised to find myself a foot and an inch or two shorter then my regular four foot and eight inches. Blinking lazily I looked down upon the floor at my feet, only to see two pitch black paws where my feet had been. Surprised I turned towards my full body mirror, standard for every girl at the foster home, and I saw not my regular self. My expresso colored, choppy waist length hair, slightly paled skin, or my skinny 4'6'' frame. Instead stood a wolf, it's fur the same expresso color as my hair. I was large, not overly, but bigger then an average dog. My coat was glossy and warm, looking to be made of silk as it lay upon my skin. I had a small tuft of fur at the top of my head, almost covering my eyes, they were just like the bangs I wore. My eyes stayed the same, the obsidian colored eyes as the human of my form.

I stood astounded in this form of myself, never had I thought myself equivalent of a wolf. No more then a little dog. Shaking the thought from my mind I tried to transform to my usual self, but the beast would not budge. I tried again to push it into it's cage but yet again I failed. Could Hecate have not told me how to transform into the animagus and not out, why not both. I tried one last time to push it's back into its confines, but the wolf did not budge. Finally I gave up, to mentally tired to try again, and I collapsed upon the floor, my fur glistening with sweat. I succumbed to the dark abyss of sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hello everyone, thx for being so lenient with me about changing the story and the like, once again I was inspired by Massacre13's "Midnight" and it's sequel "Secrets". I do hope everyone loves this... sorry about the change in the text from time to time, at one time I was feeling lazy and at another I was feeling inspired and formal. It will most likely be like this for about everything. It'll probably take time to write another chapter for this seeing as I'm having my tonsils and adenoids removed 11-25-14 and I will most likely be in pain for a while. The older you are the longer it takes to recover, the doctor is saying it'll take up to two weeks. Anyways, I really hope you enjoy this series of magic and what not.**


	2. AN

Hello to everyone reading this. Unfortunately I have some bad news, but don't worry I have some good news as well. I have decided to stop this story because well let's face it, it sucks, but I'm also going to be rewriting it and making my OC more, well compatible to some. I will not have a plush coming to life in the next one, because I really don't know how to make it fit. I am really sorry to everyone who is reading this, but still Follow it because one day it'll be back y'all.

Sincerely

Daughter of Hecate7112


End file.
